


Conned

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Evil Plans, Grief/Mourning, Imposters, Past Character Death, Sadistic Knockout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Breakdown had been the only one he had confided in, the only one he had cared about without any thought of gaining power from him. The bulky blue mech had been a loyal, trusted, straight-up friend. How dare this human defile him like this?!<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>My take on what could have happened in "The Human Factor", in-between the scene where Knockout 'reunites' with Breakdown and the scene where he is brought before Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conned

"You aren't Breakdown," Knockout growled, glaring warily up at the bot who _should_ be so familiar...

Breakdown's vocalizer released a laugh that wasn't his—one hollow and dry, one that made Knockout's stomach circuits clench—before replying, "Perhaps not the one you knew. I've simply upgraded him to suit my better agendas, as I did the first time we met."

Knockout's vents stalled as he realized exactly who it was using his friend's corpse. "U-Upgraded?!" Knockout sputtered venomously once he could speak again. "You blinded him!"

"Only in one eye," was the nonchalant response. "Besides, it's working fairly well now..." Breakdown's head tilted slightly, allowing Knockout to see its pale but steady light. "...wouldn't you agree?"

Knockout's hands were twitching, trying to escape from their form of smooth palms and thin fingers and slip into the swift, reassuring, _exquisitely painful_ form of surgical weapons. He clenched them with difficulty and the imposter grinned.

"That's what I thought. Now, I thought you heard my previous request. I wish to see Megatron immediately."

"You are _not_ staying in Breakdown's body," Knockout barked, the crimson gleam of his optics flaring in his anger. "Not for one more second!"

Another laugh, even more energon-boiling than the first. "Ooh, was I a friend of yours in my former life?"

Knockout lunged forward with a manic howl, ready to tear the fake apart for using the self-pronouns, but three of the Vehicons he had brought along restrained him.

"Knockout," one of them hissed in his audial, "if this mech says that case is worth Lord Megatron's inspection—"

"I don't care!" Knockout snarled, struggling against their hold. Breakdown had been the only one he had confided in, the only one he had cared about without any thought of gaining power from him. The bulky blue mech had been a loyal, trusted, straight-up _friend_. How dare this human defile him like this?!

"You'll care if our Lord finds out you wasted an opportunity like this," the Vehicon answered urgently. "Besides, you've wanted Breakdown back, right?"

Knockout paused, fuming silently. Was he the only one who understood that this wasn't Breakdown anymore? This was, for lack of a better word, a _con_! Finally he made a decision and relaxed, prompting the Vehicons' sighs of relief. Breakdown's imposter smirked again, but it waned a bit when Knockout met his gaze steadily and bared his teeth in a more sadistic echo of it. The Vehicon was right—this _was_ an opportunity.

He didn't intend to miss this sweet revenge, Knockout reassured himself as he called for a ground bridge. His buzz-saw didn't intend to miss either.


End file.
